


Matching Tattoos

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Split Sparks [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Split-Sparks, Tattoos, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Eject and Rewind don't want to be like their creator and his brother.
Relationships: Eject & Rewind
Series: Split Sparks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612990
Kudos: 15





	Matching Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> And the return of Cybertronians having UV tattoos!

Eject and Rewind knew their creator was called Blaster. They also know he hadn't started being only Blaster until Steeljaw emerged and that he sometimes wondered if he was really Bluster which hurt him to think about.

"What if that happens to us?" Rewind asked, anxious.

Eject shook his head. "It won't. See, I'm green and you're black, and we know that I'm green and you're black, so it's not an issue."

"What if we forget?"

"We'll remind each other."

"What if we get hurt and they switch our paint colors on accident?"

Eject frowned and nodded to himself. "We'll get tattoos."

"Tattoos?"

"Yeah, in our thoracic cavities, next to our spark chambers. Mine will say "I'm Eject" and yours will say "I'm Rewind" and that way, unless our spark chambers get ripped out of our bodies and we die, they'll know."

"What if they don't look?"

"I'll ask First Aid to put a note in our medical files."

"Where are we going to get the ultraviolet paint?"

Eject huffed and stood, holding out a hand to his twin. "Come on. Let's go talk to Sideswipe."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
